El épico final, de un épico inicio
by merry kirkland
Summary: Alfred, no soportaba esas peliculas, pero tenia que acompañar a Arthur como su noble misión, no sin derse cuenta que con un poco de magia, las cosa pueden ser diferentes.
1. El epico final

**Advertencias: **realmente ninguna, solo usuk**.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia, ni las películas mencionadas me pertenecen. (Si no les juro Que habría demasiado yaoi en ambas). Y mi intención no es ofender a nadie con las ideas que tiene Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>El épico final, de un épico inicio<strong>

Era de noche, y se encontraba enfrente de su puerta, esperando a que Arthur terminara de arreglarse para poder irse.

¿Adonde irían?

Al cine, a donde mas, ya que era el "_increíble _"y "_maravilloso_" final de Harry Potter. Y el como buen _hero_ había accedido ir con el mayor a ver la película. Por eso, y "solo por eso", se encontraba ahí, afuera de la casa del británico, congelándose, esperando a uno de los más grandes fan del _"maguito"_ ese. Como sea, solo ira a acompañarlo y en cuanto termine se regresara a su casa lo mas rápido posible.

Después de casi treinta minutos, la puerta se abrió, y por fin pudo ver a su ex tutor, el cual se encontraba…

-Wow!- simplemente se limito a decir eso el ojiazul, al ver al ingles vestido de esa forma.

Por su parte, Arthur, solo se le quedo viendo al menor, ¿acaso se veía mal?, ¿se veía ridículo?, pensaba eso mientras observaba su vestuario, el cual consistía de un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis negros, una playera negra con letra blancas diciendo "Harry Potter" en ese peculiar estilo que se puede ver en los libros, y una chamarra de cuero. No, no tenia nada extraño, o ¿si?

-¿Me veo mal?-pregunto el de ojos esmeraldas.

-Ah…no, no para nada- todo lo contrario se veía increíble-es solo que es raro verte así.

-¿Eh?

-Si así, sin tus trajes, y…

-Ya vámonos, git.

El trayecto en auto hacia el cine fue silencioso, y tranquilo. Al poco tiempo arribaron a su destino, encontraron lugar para aparcar el auto, y poder dirigirse a la taquilla.

Ya con boletos en manos, más bien en las de Arthur, solo por seguridad, empezaron a buscar la fila para la sala número uno, la cual por lo visto se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo.

Maldito Harry Potter, pensaba Alfred al ver la fila que tenían delante de ellos. Era increíblemente larga, y eso tomando en cuenta que habían llegado a buena hora. Mil veces maldito _"niño raro_", ¿por qué tenia que estar haciendo eso?, a el ni le gustaban las películas; pues le parecían películas raras, de gente rara, con criaturas aun mas raras, con una historia rara, que escribió una mujer rara.

-Damn it-susurro.

Después de casi una hora de estar formados, por fin entraron a la sala, la cual era muy espaciosa, _tenía que serlo_.

Tomaron dos lugares en la parte de hasta arriba, lo bueno es que la pantalla continuaba viéndose bien.

Pasado un rato las luces comenzaron a apagarse y los anuncios se hicieron presentes en la gran pantalla. Se mostraron los cortos de otras películas, ocasionando…

-¡Mira Iggy! va a salir la película del Capitán América, tenemos que verla.

-¡Shut up!, gordo emancipado.

-Eres malo- le susurro al mayor, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

De repente, las luces bajaron su intensidad, y ahí estaba, la _"película más esperada del año"._

Por favor, se estaba arrepintiendo, ya que eso no era divertido, simplemente tuvo que esperar una eternidad a Arthur, luego el drama de _"eres un descuidado y por eso yo me llevare los boletos",_ god, solo le había pasado una vez, además de que no era una película que el británico quisiera ver, además le había pedido disculpas; y bueno regresando a su lista mental había estado formado otra eternidad, para que cuando diera su opinión lo callaran, eso era genial.

En la pantalla apareció el titulo de la ultima entrega del mago mas famoso de tos los tiempos, y el americano solo se limito a suspirar y alcanzar el bote (jumbo) de palomitas.

Realmente esa no era su noche, o al menos eso pensó hasta que volteo a su derecha y lo vio.

* * *

><p><em> Bueno eso es todo por ahora, en serio espero que les guste. La idea salió cuando estaba formada para entrar a ver la ultima peli de Harry Potter, y me puse a pensar que pasaría si Alfred y Arthur fueran a verla, lo lamento es una de mis locas ideas.<em>

_ Una disculpa si alguien no comparte las mismas ideas con Alfred, de hecho yo soy fanática de Harry Potter, pero era necesario para la historia._

_ Y les prometo mayor participación de Arthur en el siguiente capitulo, pero ahorita esta así por la emoción._


	2. Mirandote

**Advertencias: **realmente ninguna, solo usuk, no creo que eso sea un delito, jajaja.

**Disclaimer****:** Ni Hetalia, ni las películas mencionadas me pertenecen. (Si no les juro que habría demasiado yaoi en ambas). Y mi intención no es ofender a nadie con las ideas que tiene Alfred.

**Nota:** Una disculpa por poner escenas de la película, aunque tratare de no contarlas, ya que habrá personas que no la habrán visto.

* * *

><p>En la pantalla apareció el titulo de la ultima entrega del mago mas famoso de tos los tiempos, y el americano solo se limito a suspirar y alcanzar el bote (jumbo) de palomitas.<p>

Realmente esa no era su noche, o al menos eso pensó hasta que volteo a su derecha y lo vio.

Era extraño verlo así, por lo general se veía serio, inexpresivo, a veces triste y melancólico; pero ahora verlo de esa forma, con esa tímida sonrisa, y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda fijos en las imágenes proyectadas, agregándole ese brillo de alegría y fascinación, basto para robarle una gran sonrisa al norteamericano.

Alfred trataba de seguir la trama, pero no lo lograba, ya que la última vez que vio una de esas películas, fue cuando el estreno del segundo film de ese niño con complejo de _"Hero" _(mira quien habla).

Después de un rato de meditación, esa pregunta seguía en su cabeza_. "¿Por qué diablos se murió el elfo?_"; era el único que le caía bien. _Bueno luego tendré tiempo de preguntarle a Iggy_.

Mientras Alfred trataba de solucionar su problema, Arthur aprovechaba una de las escenas lentas para tomar palomitas, la película estaba excelente, bueno para lo poco que llevaban, tenia buena parte del libro, y por eso no se acordó de la existencia de estas.

Despacio metió su mano, buscando esa sensación que causan las palomitas de mantequilla al tacto.

-What the hell? - Acaso eso era…

-Sorry, ten tómalas-el Americano sacada su mano, la cual había tenido contacto con la británica.

Y al alzar su rostro, se encontró con un ingles sonrojado que desviaba la mirada hacia la pantalla. _Se veía adorable_.

La película seguía, y Alfred no perdía oportunidad de voltear a ver al ojiverde, el cual seguía cautivado, como si no supiera lo que iba a pasar, pero bueno ese tema ya lo habían discutido.

* * *

><p><em>-Pero, es absurdo que quieras ir a ver la película, si ya leíste el libro.<em>

_-Y ¿cuál es el punto?_

_-Mi punto es, que para que vas a ver algo que ya sabes el final- dijo el americano tratando de ser obvio. _

_-Pero es otra clase de emoción._

_-No es lo mismo._

_-Bueno, tú no podrías comprenderlo, ya que en la vida has agarrado un libro._

_-Claro que si._

_-__Idiot__, los comics no cuentan._

_-__but__!...Sigue siendo absurdo._

_-Sabes, es inútil discutir con un __git__ como tu, así que le pediré a Francia si me acompaña- con eso concluyo el británico, y se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala de conferencias._

_-Nooo!-Alfred sonaba bastante alarmado- con la rana no, yo te acompaño._

* * *

><p>Y por eso damas y caballeros se encontraba ahí en esa sala junto al ojiverde. Increíble, ¿no?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Esto es todo por hoy, se que es corto y le verda me hubiera gustado poner más pero, asi salen mejor las ideas. Espero para el proximo capitulo ahora si poner un poco mas de romance, si encuentro mi inspiración, les prometo que el proximo sera el ultimo.<em>

_Proximo capitulo: Experiencia Poteriana._

_(si se que suena raro pero jajaja ese es el chiste)_

_bye_


	3. Experiencia Potteriana

**Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero resulto algo curioso, como que esto se suponia que seria un solo capitulo, pero croe que es mejor asi, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Advertencias: **realmente ninguna, solo usuk, no creo que eso sea un delito, jajaja.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia, ni las películas mencionadas me pertenecen. (Si no les juro que habría demasiado yaoi en ambas). Y mi intención no es ofender a nadie con las ideas que tiene Alfred.

**Nota: **Se mencionara solo una pequeña parte de los que sucede en la película, simplemente esto es una advertencia, para los que no la han visto aun.

**Nota 2:**

Negrita: pensamientos Alfred.

Cursiva: pensamientos Arthur.

Negrita con cursiva: pensamientos ambos.

Normal: resto de texto, narrativa.

* * *

><p>Cuanto habrá pasado, quince minutos, media hora, y el bote de palomitas había quedado vacío. <strong>Por suerte, compre otros tres más<strong>. Si, el americano era precavido (para algunas cosas).

**Bueno, al menos la película, ya casi acaba, ¿no?**; Harry ya había regresado a Hogwarts, y todos lo aclamaron; **no tanto como a mí**; que más podían poner en la película.

Otro bote de palomitas, y el ingles no había tomado más, no después de esa experiencia llamada, _"encontrar la __bloody__hell__ mano norteamericana, cuando tu estas introduciendo la tuya"_.

Rápidamente el final se acercaba, por desgracia para muchos, por suerte para "otro", o al menos eso pensaba.

Se encontraban Hermione y Ron en la entrada de la cámara de los secretos, y Alfred puso atención, ya que ese sitio si lo recordaba. El pelirrojo tomo un colmillo del basilisco o de lo que quedaba de el, para luego dárselo a la castaña para que destruyera quien sabe que cosa; luego un espíritu maligno fue convocado (se nota que Alfred no tiene ni la mas mínima idea) que genero una ola (si, no tiene ni idea) que termino empapando a los chicos. El americano rodo los ojos, eso era ridículo, pero el ojiazul no pudo concretar su idea porque…

Ron y Hermione se estaba besando.

_Bueno, se adelantaron un poco a la escena, eso no viene así en el libro._

**Wow!, que beso tan mas lindo. Eso vendrá en el libro, o solo era idea de los productores para darle más impacto a la película.**

Los dos voltearon a verse, mientras todos en la sala aclamaban el beso.

Las mejillas del británico se tiñeron de un tono carmesí, y el ojiazul sonreía tímida y nerviosamente.

Por otra parte, el resto de la sala seguía vitoreando el ósculo de la pantalla.

_Se siente como si los protagonistas del beso fuésemos nosotros._

**Seria así la emoción de los demás, si nosotros hiciéramos eso en alguna conferencia mundial.**

_Simplemente es ridículo. _

**Simplemente es imposible.**

_**Simplemente es solo mi absurda fantasía.**_

Ambos volvieron a posar sus ojos en la pantalla.

* * *

><p>Esto es todo, jajaja eso si fue una experiencia Potteriana, y eso son sus resultados.<p>

Siguiente capitulo, _Experiencia Potteriana segunda parte_, sera mas linda se los aseguro.


	4. Experiencia Potteriana 2: Severus Snape

**Bueno, esta es la continuación del capitulo anterior, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Advertencias: **realmente ninguna, solo usuk, no creo que eso sea un delito, jajaja. Y un británico fanático de Severus Snape.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia, ni las películas mencionadas me pertenecen. (Si no les juro que habría demasiado yaoi en ambas). Y mi intención no es ofender a nadie con las ideas que tiene Alfred.

**Nota: **Se mencionara solo una pequeña parte de los que sucede en la película, simplemente esto es una advertencia, para los que no la han visto aun.

**Nota 2:**

Negrita: pensamientos Alfred.

Cursiva: pensamientos Arthur.

Negrita con cursiva: pensamientos ambos.

Normal: resto de texto, narrativa.

* * *

><p>Todos guardaron silencio de nuevo, y la película seguía trascurriendo; pero ya no era lo mismo, no, después de ese lindo momento en que vio de esa manera a su ex tutor, nada era lo mismo, es mas hasta dejo de comer palomitas y tomar soda, y es que era extraña esa sensación que le producía cada vez que lo veía.<p>

Trataba de poner atención a la película, por la Reina, era la ultima película de Harry Potter, no podía distraerse con simplicidades, como haber visto sonreír tan lindamente a su ex colonia, aunque no tenia nada de raro, se la pasaba con esa linda sonrisa la mayor parte del día. Ah! pero que estaba pensando, la palabra linda y sonrisa del gordo emancipado no podían estar en la misma oración, tenia que concentrarse, porque ya venia esa parte, es en la cual lloro en la sala de su casa, esa que le destrozo el alma cuando estaba leyendo el libro, esa parte; _La muerte de Severus Snape_.

Que aburrido, no había pasado nada interesante, y ahora el tipo sin nariz, estaba con ese personaje que le daba miedo, en serio era como ver a Rusia; solo que este tenía el cabello negro, y practicaba brujería, bueno era casi lo mismo. **What**** a ****hell****, acaso Voldemort lo esta matando, pero no acaso era su amigo, que no acaso es…**

Volteo ver al británico, el cual se veía impactado por lo que sucedía en la pantalla. **Que no acaso es…uno de los personajes favoritos de Arthur.**

Harry se acercaba a un moribundo profesor, con el resto de trio; Eso era gracioso, el trio le recordaba al Bad friend trio de Francis, Gilbert y Antonio, pero bueno regresando al trama de la película, Snape le decía a Harry que recolectara sus lagrimas y así lo hiso.

Vaya que patético, por Mickey Mouse, quien va a recolectar las lágrimas de alguien que se va a morir. **Lo sabia esas son cosas raras, de una historia rara, de una señora rara.**

Un poco mas de película, y ahora Harry se encontraba en la oficina del viejito que le recordaba un buen a Santa Claus, y que hacia, nada, solo vertía las lagrimas en un plato (lo ven, no tiene ni idea).

Y ahí estaban todos los recuerdos de Snape, la primera vez que conoció a Lily, y cuando eran pequeños, cuando entraron al colegio, y cuando…

Alfred no presto atención, por lo que volteo, y…

¿Por qué Arthur estaba llorando?, no, el no quería verlo así, le recordaba cosas que prefería olvidar_; El día que se independizo y le destrozo el corazón al mayor._

El no quería llorar, de seguro se veía patético, pero era esa parte con la que no podía, era tan linda y a la vez tan triste;también hay que dejar en claro que era uno de sus personajes favoritos, y la muerte de este, mas a parte sus recuerdos era algo difícil de aguantar; a demás una cosa era leerlo, y otra era verlo, ver las expresiones de los actores, ver el sentimiento que les ponían, además de la música; por eso no podía evitarlo. Y lo único que deseaba era que el americano no lo viera así, no lo soportaría. No soportaría que se riera de mi, que me tenga lastima, aunque ni siquiera creo importarle, como para que me voltea ver y…

-Arthur, tranquilo-¿Qué estaba pasando?, acaso él…él lo estaba abrasando.

Alfred no había resistido verlo llorar y menos por una película, pero no lo culpaba, era triste esa parte; además cuando tendría otra oportunidad de abrasarlo, sin que el otro gritoneara que lo soltara. **No puedes gritarme en le cine, Iggy.**

Estar siendo abrasando por el menor, le causaba una sensación única, le gustaba estar entre sus brazos, pero era mas que absurdo hacerse falsas ilusiones.

Como avanzaba la película, y aumentaba la acción de esta, se fueron separando poco a poco, y Alfred regreso a comer palomitas, o al menos las que sobraban.

La ultima batalla se hiso presente, donde el vencedor fue Harry. **Como cualquier Hero, debe sobrevivir.**

_Y ahora el Epilogo, espero que sea bueno._

_19 años después, y todo fue como un sueño hecho realidad, la saga llego a su fin, los créditos aparecieron, y todos los que presenciaron ese film quedaran marcados de por vida._

**No fue tan malo después de todo.**

Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza del americano fueron saliendo de la sala, solo para encontrarse con otra sorpresa, para ambos.

* * *

><p>Eso a mi parecer fue algo tierno por parte de Alfred. La parte de Snape fue una experiencia personal porque estuve a casi nada de salir llorando, lastima que no tenia a un Alfred a mi lado.<p>

Esperen la sorpresa que les aguarda a Arthur y a su gordo emancipado.

**Próximo capitulo: Celos.**


	5. Celos

Este es solo un capitulo como de relleno, solo para demostrar que Alfred puede sentir celos. Disfrutenlo.

**Advertencias: **Simplemente Usuk, y un Alfred celoso, eso no es delito.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia, ni las películas mencionadas me pertenecen. (Si no les juro que habría demasiado yaoi en ambas). Y mi intención no es ofender a nadie con las ideas que tiene Alfred.

**Nota: **Espero que nadie salga ofendido, solo hago esto por diversión, y por amor a los fanfics yaoi de usuk.

**Nota 2:**

Negrita: pensamientos Alfred.

Cursiva: pensamientos Arthur.

Negrita con cursiva: pensamientos ambos.

Normal: resto de texto, narrativa.

* * *

><p>Saliendo de la sala ahí estaban.<p>

-Esos, son…-Arthur no se lo podía creer-…los actores de Harry Potter.

-Bravo- se noto el sarcasmo en la voz del americano, pero a Arthur creo que no le intereso mucho, por que en ese mismo momento saco la cámara de su celular y se fue a formar a la fila.

-Es de mala educación dejar a las personas hablando solas Artie- pero nuevamente fue ignorado.

Después de diez minutos, vio a Arthur tomándose una foto con Daniel Rad "como se llame", bueno era el protagonista de la serie, era obvio que quisiera tomar una foto con el, aunque por alguna extraña razón eso le molestaba.

Un rato mas y ahora era con Rupert.

Y ahora se esta tomando la foto, con Tom Feltom, ya era suficiente, se fue acercando a donde se realizaba dicha foto, pero no pudo hacer nada al ver cual feliz se veía Arthur.

Pero lo que si fue el colmo, cuando Tom "Feo" y Daniel "quien sabe que, no me importa" le propusieron tomarse una los tres. Tenia que llevarse al británico de ahí antes de que le propusieran hacer un trio. (si saben a lo que me refiero, totalmente France)

Así que se acerco, le quito a una señorita el celular (obvio después de tomar la foto), tomo la muñeca del ojiverde.

-Iggy, vamos tenemos cosas que hacer- y jalo a Arthur fuera del cine.

Si damas y caballeros, Alfred tenia celos, y no le importaba decirlo, estaba celoso de que unos desconocidos estuvieran cerca de su Arthur. La ultima parte le causo una leve sonrisa, mientras el ingles lo seguía algo confundido, pero cabe mencionar que con las mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

><p>En realidad no me caen mal los personajes antes mencionados, pero al parecer a Alfred si.<p>

** Proximo capitulo: Estado Potteriano.**

Veran como se pone Arthur despues de ver la ultima palicula.


	6. Estado Potteriano

Por fin pase la parte con la que estuve atorada, no podia salir de la idea, pero hoy me apure, y miren subi otros dos capitulos, este en lo particular me gusto, me encanta ver a Iggy divirtiendose para variar.

**Advertencias: **Simplemente Usuk, y un Arthur algo emocionado, eso no es delito.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia, ni las películas mencionadas me pertenecen. (Si no les juro que habría demasiado yaoi en ambas). Y mi intención no es ofender a nadie con las ideas que tiene Alfred.

**Nota: **Espero que nadie salga ofendido, solo hago esto por diversión, y por amor a los fanfics yaoi de usuk.

**Nota 2:**

Negrita: pensamientos Alfred.

Cursiva: pensamientos Arthur.

Negrita con cursiva: pensamientos ambos.

Normal: resto de texto, narrativa.

* * *

><p>-Y bien ¿a dónde vamos?- el británico consiguió soltarse del agarre del menor en cuanto llegaron a la calle.<p>

-¿Qué?

-Si, ¿qué cosas teníamos que hacer?, git.

-A si…-claro, ese había sido el pretexto para apartar a su Iggy; como le gustaba decir eso; de las garras de los acosadores violadores de cejones.

-Como sea, yo me voy.

-No, Iggy…

-No me llames así.

-No, Arthur, vamos a pasear a un parque, que tal a comer un helado-**A donde quedo el "en cuanto termine la película me regreso a casa".**

-Estas loco idiot, es noche y…-Alfred había puesto su carita de perro regañado-…me encantaría ir.

Lo había escuchado bien, le había dicho que le encantaría ir a pasear al parque con el- Great! come on Iggy.

-No me llames así.

De esa forma tomaron un taxi, y se dirigieron a un parque que quedaba en el rumbo de la casa del mayor, en pocas palabras en las afueras de Londres.

Les sorprendió cuando encontraron un puesto de helados, ya que era demasiado tarde para eso, pero no les importo en absoluto.

Arthur pidió un cono de helado de menta con chispas de chocolate, mientas Alfred pidió uno doble de chocolate, con vainilla y fresa, cubierto de chispas de colores.

-¿Y te gusto la película?- comento el menor ya sentados en una banca del parque.

-¿Si me gusto?, me encanto, was so incredible.

-¿Y qué parte te gusto?

-Todas, pero me encanto el dragón, sabes nunca he montado uno- lo dijo mientras miraba detenidamente su helado.

Eso último sorprendió al menor, bueno no tanto, ya conocía al mayor y a sus "amigos".- Bueno, como el Hero que soy, me encargare que cumplas tu sueño.

-Git- el británico se sonrojo ante el comentario.

Alfred volteo a ver un árbol, para luego pararse, e ir a recoger algo. Arthur solo observaba.

-Mira Iggy, soy un mago.

Y ahí estaba su ex colonia sosteniendo una varita, que de seguro se cayó del árbol.

-Suelta eso, Jones Voldemort- sonrió.

A caso su Iggy, le estaba siguiendo el juego, eso no se lo podia creer.

Pero tuvo que hacerlo, porque el ojiverde, se agacho para recoger una ramita.

-Iggy, ¿por qué tengo que ser Voldemort?

-Shut up.

-No es justo, yo soy un Hero, no quiero ser el malo.

-Vamos es solo un juego, Jones Voldemort.

Acaso hiso lo que acababa de hacer, le dijo Jones Voldemort de una manera seductora- ¿Y acaso tu eres Arthur Potter?

-No, yo soy Arthur Kirkland, el más grande hechicero de todos los tiempos- segia sonriendo.

-Si claro.

-¿Quieres ver?

-Te estoy esperando, Arthur Kirkland, ¿viniste a enfrentar a tu destino?- si lo ultimo se lo saco al tipo raro sin nariz.- ¿Acaso has venido a rendirte frente a Jones Vol?... en serio Iggy, ¿puedo ser el Hero?...Bueno, esta bien. ¿Acaso has venido a rendirte frente a Jones Voldemort?

-Eso quisieras, git.

-No le puedes decir git a Alfred F. Voldemort así como así.

-Claro que si puedo.

-Claro que...-Alfred no pudo terminar su frase pues, una bola de helado sabor menta con chispas de chocolate había chocado contra su rostro.

-Ves, te dije que podía hacer magia- le guiño el ojo.

Alfred solo sonrió. **Este juego si me gusta**.- Ahora veras.

Lo siguiente que se pudo ver es a un ingles, muy feliz salir corriendo, siendo perseguido por un americano, también feliz, ambos con varitas en mano.

Arthur, lanzaba sus hechizos imaginarios, mientras Alfred hacia como que los esquivaba.

Al final Arthur quedo acorralado en un árbol, Alfred Voldemort lo alcanzo, y lo abrazo, puso su helado frente a la cara de su ex tutor.- Esto se acaba aquí, Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur, cerró los ojos, en espera de helado embarrado en su cara, sin darse cuenta que estaba temblando, y aparte estaba sonrojado.

Y Alfred se dio cuenta.

-Toma.

Arthur abrió sus ojos, y lo que vio fue al ojiazul dándole a probar de su helado. Lo cual Arthur acepto.

El norteamericano, se dejo caer, con todo y británico en brazos, para poder sentarse en el árbol; después acomodo al ojiverde entre sus piernas.

Arthur no podía estar más sonrojado, pero era verdad que estaba muy cómodo.

-Gra…gracias.

Alfred alcanzo a oír el casi susurro de su anglocejón favorito.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo del cine, ya sabes-_fue muy lindo de tu parte_- git.

-De nada, para eso somos los héroes.

-Idiot.

-Hahahahaha.

-Bueno ¿y no me has dicho cual fue tu parte favorita?

-La del beso de Ron y Hermione.

-En serio.

-Si.

-¿Qué te parece una segunda ronda?-decía el británico, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Me encantaría.

-Pero ahora usare la espada de Godric Gryffindor- y quien sabe de donde el ex pirata saco una varita mas larga.

-Ah…Iggy eso no es justo.

Y así corrieron hacia el otro lado del parque.

** Te alcanzare de amado Iggy.**

_ No lo lograras, mi lindo Alfred._

* * *

><p>Adore el capitulo, es algo fuera de lo normal, ver a Arthur tan feliz y jugetón sin que este borracho. Pero eso es lo que provoca el <strong>Estado Potteriano<strong>, cuyos efectos son:

-_Gran alegria._

_-Ganas de jugar cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter._

_-Gran imaginación._

_-Hacer parodias de escenas de las peliculas._

_-Cualquier cosa larga , puede ser considerada un a varita, y si excede el tamaño, es oficialmente una espada._

_-Energia inagotable (bueno eso es parte de las palomitas y las sodas)._

_-Queres escapar de Alfred F. Voldemort._

_-Hablar de la increible que estuvo la pelicula, entre otras._

Eso es lo que yo padeci despues de itr a ver el final.

**Proximo capitulo: Hero vs. Hero**


	7. Hero vs Hero

Estar en el capitulo siete, es una buena señal porque ya llege legos, y solo faltan a lo mucho otros tres capitulos o dos, espero subirlos lo mas pronto posible.

**Advertencias: **Simplemente Usuk, y un Alfred _celoso_, otra vez.

**Disclaimer****:** Ni Hetalia, ni las películas mencionadas me pertenecen. (Si no les juro que habría demasiado yaoi en ambas). Y mi intención no es ofender a nadie con las ideas que tiene Alfred.

**Nota: **Espero que nadie salga ofendido, solo hago esto por diversión, y por amor a los fanfics yaoi de usuk.

**Nota 2:**

Negrita: pensamientos Alfred.

Cursiva: pensamientos Arthur.

Negrita con cursiva: pensamientos ambos.

Normal: resto de texto, narrativa.

**Nota 3:**

Con el capitulo pasado, la escena del parque me recordo una canción, de la pelicula La dama y el vagabundo dos, la cancion se llama jamás imagine, el video es algo lindo, y me recordaron a estos dos.

Aqui le dejo el link, por si alguien justa ver el video.

**http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = rSuVSjWlGw8&feature = related**

**Solo junten las palabras.**

* * *

><p>Ambos corrían de un lado a otro del parque.<p>

Alfred simplemente, estaba feliz, no se lo podía imaginar de otra forma.

Y por su parte Arthur, no quería que eso terminara.

Después de un rato, los dos decidieron sentarse en el pasto a descansar, no por nada habían recorrido el parque como tres veces, y era un parque bastante grande.

-Alfred F. Voldemort quiere un helado Iggy.

-Pero están del otro lado del parque, además los villanos no se merecen helado, git.

-Si vas por uno, prometo liberar a los unicornios.

-¿Qué?...git, tu tienes a los unicornios.

-Si.

-Idiot.

-Si vas te dejare montar en un dragón, Arthur Kirkland-el americano lo dijo ,como si le estuviera prometiendo la luna.

-Entonces…es uno doble de chocolate.

-Gracias Iggy.

- No tardo- y diciendo eso se dirigió al otro lado del parque para conseguirle un helado.

Alfred bajo su mirada, y descubrió que el británico había dejado su celular prendido, y escucho la alarma de batería baja; así que decidió apagarlo, pero a la hora de estar buscando la aplicación para apagarlo, por error se metió a las imágenes del británico, donde pudo observar una carpeta de Harry Potter.

Por curiosidad las abrió y encontró algo, que lo lastimo mucho.

Las imágenes tenían frases, frases como:

"**Harry Potter, the best hero of the World"**

"**Hp, a total Gryffindor hero"**

"**Harry ****will**** salve ****us****"**

Pero la que más le dolió fue la de:

"**Harry Potter my favorite hero"**

Después de leer eso, decidió dejar el celular, y simplemente esperar a que el ojiverde llegara, tenia una pregunta que hacerle.

Tuvo que esperar otros quince minutos, cuando por fin vio que se acercaba con dos helados.

-Toma, este es el tuyo.

-Gracias.

-Ahora podrías liberar a los unicornios-sonrió.

-A si claro, como quieras-sonaba desanimado, y eso preocupo al ingles-Iggy, ¿por qué te gusta tanto Harry Potter?

-Porque es una increíble saga.

-No, no me refiero a los libros, sino al personaje.

-Ah, es porque tiene una interesante historia.

-¿Y tu lo consideras un héroe?

-Of course.

Eso era lo que no quería escuchar y menos si provenía de la boca de su ex Iggy.

-¿Y no tienes otros héroes?

-Claro que si.

-En serio.

-Si, he leído muchas novelas, y ahí he encontrado varios héroes geniales.

Ok, eso no se lo esperaba, sus ánimos estaban devastados, solo quería irse a casa y olvidar que todo eso paso.

-Bueno, England, tengo que regresar a casa, nos vemos- y sin más se levanto y empezó a caminar, lejos de un confundido y triste ingles.

_Acaso me llamo England, no Iggy_. Eso si lo desbasto, acaso tenía razón y al final de cuentas no era tan importante para el americano.

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

* * *

><p><em>Me encanta ver a Alfred celoso aunque sea por algo tan ridiculo comoeso, pero se ve tan lindo.<em>

**_Esperen el proximo capitulo: Siendo un verdadero Hero._**

**_Con la aparición especial de Rusia y China._**


	8. Siendo un verdadero Hero

Hahahaha (risa de Hero) espero que este capitulo les guste es algo corto y loco, pero es importante para la historia, demasiado importante.

**Advertencias: **Simplemente Usuk, **un Alfred heroico y un Ruso furioso.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia, ni las películas mencionadas me pertenecen. (Si no les juro que habría demasiado yaoi en ambas). Y mi intención no es ofender a nadie con las ideas que tiene Alfred.

**Nota: **Espero que nadie salga ofendido, solo hago esto por diversión, y por amor a los fanfics yaoi de usuk.

**Nota 2:**

Negrita: pensamientos Alfred.

Cursiva: pensamientos Arthur.

Negrita con cursiva: pensamientos ambos.

Normal: resto de texto, narrativa.

* * *

><p>Le dolía mucho saber que no era el héroe de su ex Iggy, y le dolía aun mas saber que un personaje ficticio ocupaba su lugar.<p>

Saldría de ese parque, llegaría a su casa y se quedaría encerrado en su habitación por una semana. **Si este es el genial plan de un no Hero.**

Arthur, por su parte, se levanto del pasto después de un rato, regresaría a su casa, pero saldría del parque por el otro lado del que se fue Alfred, no quería topárselo.

Alfred casi salía de es lugar, pero le costaba voltear a ver a su alrededor donde paso lindos momentos con su ex Iggy, perdón con Inglaterra. Cuando volteo a su derecha, y ahí estaba ¿Rusia? Y ¿China?

-Hi, Yao…hola Iván-se acerco a saludarlos.

-Tu-Rusia lo "saludo" amputándole con su tubería- Dime ¿Dónde esta Arthur?

-Ah…no se, ¿para qué lo quieres?

-Quiero hacerle saber, que su última película de Harry Potter, no me gusto en lo absoluto, no tuvo nada de violencia, además Harry debía morir, y todos debían volverse uno con Lord Voldemort.

Alfred noto que el nombre del último, el ruso lo menciono con gran orgullo, si ya tenía una idea de quien era el personaje favorito de Iván.

-Y al final murió Voldemort, y eso Arthur debe de pagarlo.

-¿Qué? aru…Iván ya hablamos de eso, fue una gran película aru, a mi si me gusto aru- ese era Yao, agarrando al peliblanco del brazo, para someterlo; lo cual fue imposible, pues el ruso se zafo y salió corriendo en la dirección de donde venia Alfred.

-No, aru… Iván detente, aru.

Alfred no lo pensó dos veces para ir a donde había dejado a su ex Iggy**; Si Arthur no me considera su héroe, al menos yo si voy a tratar de serlo y ganarle a Harry "Popotes", a Daniel " lo que sea" y a Tom "Feo"**, porque al final el seria el único héroe de **Su Iggy, su amado Iggy.**

Arthur caminaba, casi podía ver la salida del parque, solo tenia que pasar unos cuantos arbustos y ese lago artificial.

Ya había pasado los arbustos y estaba caminando por la orilla del lago, cuando de repente sintió que algo se acercaba con gran velocidad.

* * *

><p>Alfred corría, tenia que llegar rápido con Iggy, si es que todavía estaba en el parque, y de no se así iría a buscarlo as u casa, al fin de cuentas no estaba tan lejos de ese lugar.<p>

-Seré tu único Hero, Iggy.

* * *

><p>El ojiverde volteo, no esperaba verlo ahí, pero ahí estaba…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lamento dejarlos asi, pero es para darle mas emoción a la historia, creo que el proximo capitulo es el penultimo, tambien creo que sera algo corto, pero bueno, asi me .lo pide la historia,nos vemos.<em>

**Proximo capitulo: Explicaciones.**


	9. Explicaciones

Cada vez mas cerca del final.

**Advertencias: **Simplemente Usuk, y explicaciones raras , eso no es delito.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia, ni las películas mencionadas me pertenecen. (Si no les juro que habría demasiado yaoi en ambas). Y mi intención no es ofender a nadie con las ideas que tiene Alfred.

**Nota: **Espero que nadie salga ofendido, solo hago esto por diversión, y por amor a los fanfics yaoi de usuk.

**Nota 2:**

Negrita: pensamientos Alfred.

Cursiva: pensamientos Arthur.

Negrita con cursiva: pensamientos ambos.

Normal: resto de texto, narrativa.

* * *

><p>El ojiverde volteo, no esperaba verlo ahí, pero ahí estaba…<p>

-Seré tu único Hero, Iggy.

-Al…Alfred.

Si damas y caballeros, Alfred lo había podido encontrar antes del ruso, y ahora estaba frente de su Iggy.

-Arthur, te encontré, estas bien- el americano se acerco, para abrasarlo, causando el sonrojo de cierto británico.

-¿A qué te refieres? Git.

-Es que…-el ojiazul tomo aire para decir lo siguiente- estaba tan molesto y triste de que tuvieras otro héroes que no fuera yo así que te metí y decidí regresarme a casa, aunque no tenia que hacerlo así que me dirigí a las afueras del parque para tomar un taxi y poder ir al aeropuerto, pero eso no es el caso, cuando iba saliendo me encontré a Iván y a Yao así que me acerque a saludarlos, pero el socialista ese, me apunto con su tubo y me pregunto por ti y yo le dije que no sabia, luego yo pregunte para que te quería y me dijo que no le gusto la ultima película de ese mocoso de la cicatriz, y que tu se la ibas a pagar, entonces Yao lo agarro, porque a el si le gusto la película, y lo que me pregunto es que están haciendo aquí, pero me estoy alejando del tema, Iván se zafo de Yao y vino a buscarte, yo me asuste de que algo te pudiera pasar, así que lo seguí, solo quería encontrarte primero, porque Iggy, soy tu Hero, quiero ser tu único Hero.

Arthur tardo un poco en asimilar lo que el americano le había dicho, _Habla demasiado rápido_.

-¿Iggy?

-Entonces si te importo, aunque sea un poquito.

-Claro que no Iggy, tu no me importas un poquito-sonaba serio y decidido.

El ingles volteo su mirada, porque tenía que ser tan cruel; pero en eso Alfred tomo su rostro haciendo que el ojiverde se topara con las orbes azules de su ex colonia-Iggy, tú me importas demasiado, jamás lo dudes.

-Al…Alfred- el británico trataba de controlar las lagrimas que querían salir-You are my favorite Hero, Harry es solo un personaje ficticio, tu… tu eres real, bloody hell eres real.

-Really?

Alfred volteo verlo, se veia adorable, sonrojado, con lagrimas inundando sus ojos.

-Yes, porque I lo…

Pero en ese momento, los arbustos empezaron a moverse, y de ahí salió un enojado ruso.

-Kol kol kol kol kol kol…

* * *

><p>Que linda forma de interumpir una declaración.<p>

**El proximo y ultimo capitulo: Un epico inicio.**

nos vemos.


	10. Un epico inicio

_Por fin el final, espero que todo el fic haya sido de su agrado, pues es el,primero de varios capitulos que termino._

**Advertencias: **Simplemente Usuk, el final del fanfic, un Chino heroico y una sorpresa.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia, ni las películas mencionadas me pertenecen. (Si no les juro que habría demasiado yaoi en ambas). Y mi intención no es ofender a nadie con las ideas que tiene Alfred.

**Nota: **Espero que nadie salga ofendido, solo hago esto por diversión, y por amor a los fanfics yaoi de usuk.

**Nota 2:**

Negrita: pensamientos Alfred.

Cursiva: pensamientos Arthur.

Negrita con cursiva: pensamientos ambos.

Normal: resto de texto, narrativa.

**Nota 3: **

Aparición especial de otros países.

**Nota 4:**

Este ultimo capitulo esta exclusivamente dedicado a MyobiXHitachiin, a quien le agradezco todos esos comentarios y el tiempo que invirtió en leer y esperar las actualizaciones de este Fanfic.

* * *

><p>El ingles volteo su mirada, porque tenía que ser tan cruel; pero en eso Alfred tomo su rostro haciendo que el ojiverde se topara con las orbes azules de su ex colonia-Iggy, tú me importas demasiado, jamás lo dudes.<p>

-Al…Alfred- el británico trataba de controlar las lagrimas que querían salir-You are my favorite Hero, Harry es solo un personaje ficticio, tu… tu eres real, bloody hell eres real.

-Really?

-Yes, porque I lo…

Pero en ese momento, los arbustos empezaron a moverse, y de ahí salió un enojado ruso.

-Kol kol kol kol kol kol…

* * *

><p>Los angloparlantes voltearon a ver al albino, el cual se acercaba cada vez más a la orilla del lago donde se encontraban los rubios.<p>

Iván tomo su tubo, con ambas manos y tomo impulso para golpear al británico con este.

Cada vez se acercaba mas, y Alfred abraso a su Iggy, para que el impacto del golpe lo recibiera el y no el otro.

Arthur, no se lo podía creer, Alfred en serio era su héroe.

El ruso estaba tan cerca-Maldito final kol kol kol kol, ahora lo pagaras Arth…

China que había estado buscando al ruso para que no cometiera una locura por fin lo había encontrado. Vio que estaba demasiado cerca de lastimar a alguien, así que corrió hacia el ruso.

-Maldito final kol kol kol kol, ahora lo pagaras Arth…

No pudo terminar su frase, pues el chico lo tacleó y así los dos terminaron cayendo al lago generando una "ola", que empapo a Arthur y a Alfred.

Los dos mencionados se separaron, los dos estaban mojados.

_**Es como la película.**_

Y así acercaron sus labios, juntándolos en un tierno, pero profundo beso. El ingles paso sus brazos por la nuca del menor, mientras que el ojiazul coloco sus manos en la espalda, casi en la cintura de **su Iggy, su amado y adorado Iggy.**

-Vaya, el espíritu maligno sale, genera una ola y empapa a los dos amantes terminado con un beso…mmm oh lala Angleterre.

-Como en la película brother.

Los rubios se separaron, y los vieron, enfrente de ellos estaban Francis, Matthew, Feliciano, Ludwing, Kiku, Elizaveta (estos dos con cámaras), Tino, Felkis, Toris, Lovino, Antonio,etc.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- el ingles estaba sorprendido y muy avergonzado.

-Ve- doitsu dijo que teníamos que venir a ver la película a Inglaterra.

_-Fusososos__**, **_solo que vemos, que están disfrutando de la noche.

Alfred, se dio cuenta de que seguía agarrando de la mano A Iggy.

Pero no le importo.

-Si, porque este Hero, es el Hero de Iggy, y nadie mas puede serlo, hahahaha.

- Amore.- si ese fue Francis.

Arthur buscaba una bolsa de papel.

Después de un rato y una cuantas burlas, los países decidieron ir a un pub en Londres, dejando así solos a los protagonistas de este fanfic.

-Es mejor que me vaya- Inglaterra dio la media vuelta, pero fue detenido por una mano.

-No Iggy, por favor, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Ah?

-Iggy, I love you.

-Al…Alfred me too.

El ingles se acerco m para darle un abrazo-Alfred, vamos a mi cas para que nos cambiemos de ropa, esta empapada.

-Lo que tú digas, Arthur Kirkland.

Los dos se tomaron de las manos y salieron del parque.

-Iggy, en tu casa ¿tienes las demás películas de Harry Potter?

Eso es cierto, Alfred después de todo adoro las películas de ese niño con complejo de héroe, adoraba el efecto que causaba en su Iggy, pero sobre todo, adoraba saber que Harry no era competencia para el, porque Arthur lo amaba a el y solo a el.

-Sabes que, sacare más películas con temática de fantasía, con muchos unicornios, muchos dragones, duendes, y bastante magia, solo para ti.

-Jones Voldemort, deja que de eso se encarguen los británicos, y tú preocúpate por el Capitán América.

-Alfred ¿alguna vez viste Las Crónicas de Narnia?

-¿Narnia?

* * *

><p><em>No pude evitar parodiar el beso entre Ron y Hermione, en serio, solo que aqui rusia era el espiruti maligno.<em>

_Pobre de Alfre tendra que ver Narnia._

_Y que paso con Rusia, digamos que tomo un fuerte resfriado y una infeccion por el lago artificial, ademas de que Yao no le hablara por mucho tiempo._

* * *

><p>Extra:<p>

-Pero Yao, solo escuchame.

-No, eres malo aru.

-Yao...

-No, aru, no vas a ahacer a Daniel y a Tom uno con tigo aru.

-Kol kol kolkol kol.

**Fin**


End file.
